Forever and For Always
by mcgonagallfan07
Summary: 2 of 3 in Forever series. One shot. MM/AD. Set between OoTP and HBP. 15 year span between my versions, though this has nothing to do with it. My summaries suck, so please R&R.


**A/N: This is the second installment for the Forever series. There really is no time setting for this piece. If I had to give it a time restriction, I would say that it is in between Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Price. I realized that I failed to explain my choice of a time period before. I have decided that there is a fifteen year span between OoTP and HBP. You will discover why when you reach the end. So, that's just about it. My dad was by beta for this, so if there are any grammar flubs, you can blame him. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Please read and review and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked my initials weren't JKR. So, no, I don't own Harry Potter. :'(**

**Forever and For Always**

Leaning heavily on a walking stick, Minerva made her way to the end of the hallway where the statue of the gargoyle stood.

Once there, she looked that statue in the eye.

"Password," it asked.

"Lemon sherbet," she replied.

The gargoyle moved aside.

Minerva limped her way to the steps that were now rising.

It took her a few minutes, but at least she reached the top. As she knocked on the heavy door, she could feel the many wards that Albus had placed on it.

The wide door swung open and allowed her to enter. It slammed shut behind her.

She sank into an armchair.

"Albus," she called out.

No answer.

"Albus!"

Fawkes stirred. He flew over to Minerva and landed in her lap. She started to pet him. Fawkes realized that Minerva was hurt and moved onto the arm of the chair.

"Where is he boy," Minerva asked.

Fawkes flew off and landed near the entrance to Albus' private chambers.

Sighing, and got up slowly and followed, the pain in her body almost too much to bear. What kept her going was the thought of seeing Albus.

As she walked, numerous portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses welcomed her home.

Finally she reached the door. Fawkes nudged her gently then returned to his perch.

Without knocking, Minerva entered the Headmaster's chambers. She found him asleep on the bed. She went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Albus looked a lot older now. Harry, Voldemort, and the threat of war seamed to have taken its toll on the wise man.

She ran her hand across his face. Albus caught her hand and brought it to his heart. He slowly began to wake.

"Minerva my dear, you should not be here. You are not well. You should be resting."

"But Albus, I had to see you."

Albus adjusted the pillows and sat up. He uncovered himself and motioned for Minerva to sit next to him.

"I don't want to be alone," Minerva admitted.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"I was thinking about what you said when you visited me at St. Mungo's," replied Minerva. "And, I realized something."

"What's that, my dear?"

"I don't want to be alone because…," Minerva looked Albus straight in the eye. "…because…well… I think I'm in love with you too."

"I've waited for this day since I met you. I love you, Min."

Minerva laid her head on Albus' shoulder and grimaced at the pain in her chest. Albus slipped his hand behind her waist.

"What does this mean for us," asked Minerva thoughtfully.

"We get married, of course."

Albus reached across to his nightstand. He produced a small box and turned around to Minerva.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thanks. You know I'm not fond of them."

"I can still try."

Minerva sighed. Lemon drops? That's not what she had expected, but with Albus, anything is possible.

She wasn't really sure if she wanted Albus to propose anyway. Yes, she loved him. She loved him with every ounce of her being. What she feared most was one simple word: change.

Suddenly, she felt Albus move again.

"Oh, and this is for you,"

He gave Minerva another small box and smiled.

Minerva lifted her head off of Albus' shoulder and took the box.

"A ring? Oh, Albus!"

Albus took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Will you marry me, Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus!"

And thus the courtship of Minerva and Albus began.

For fifteen years, they lived happily as husband and wife. Their marriage was kept a secret, though there were a handful of people who knew. They had no children to call their own, though, and they took great pride in caring for the Hogwarts students. Minerva especially loved her Gryffindors.

The war, however, raged on. Voldemort had gained enough power to single-handedly rule the Wizarding World. These were dark times indeed.

Albus kept leaving Hogwarts for Order related errands. Though Minerva did not like the thought of her beloved husband leaving, she supported him one hundred and ten percent.

Minerva wished she could go with him, however, she could not. It's not that she was scared of anyone discovering her marriage; it was more of the fact that no one reliable would be there to run Hogwarts. Teachers are simply that. They do not know how to run entire schools.

One thing Minerva had always appreciated was Albus' openness with her. True, she was in the Order, but had she not been, she was confident that Albus would have told her anyway.

She no longer feared change. She had become accustomed to the married life, even thought it was a secret marriage. They would sneak into Albus' private chambers well after the students' curfew and they rose well before dawn. It was like living a dream come true, until one day that is.

Albus hadn't come to escort Minerva to his chambers like he normally did. He was not one to forget something like this, so she assumed that there was something wrong. She proceeded to sneak her way into Albus' office.

When she entered his office, Minerva saw Albus sitting at his desk and staring into space as if thinking. His eyes looked puffy, as if he had been crying.

"Albus," Minerva began softly. "Did you forget to come get me?"

Albus stared blankly ahead as if he did not know that she was present in the room.

Minerva crossed the room and knelt beside Albus. She put her hand on his leg. Again, he gave no sign acknowledging her presence. Then, he spoke.

"I am leaving on business. I will not be home for a while. I love you."


End file.
